


In Skin or Fur

by TaleWeaver



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Shameless Smut, doing it wolfy-style, mating heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/pseuds/TaleWeaver
Summary: For jonsaholidays2020For several years now, Sansa has gone camping beyond the Wall once a year, with only her Bonded Direwolf, Lady, for company. The reason is simple – that’s when Lady goes into heat, and Sansa comes here to give her beloved companion a chance to mate. Sansa never dreamed that Lady would find another Bonded Direwolf to mate with, and that the white wolf’s Bonded would be as affected by his Direwolf’s heat as Sansa is by Lady's.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Lady/Ghost
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162
Collections: Jonsa Holidays 2020





	In Skin or Fur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



The year she was eleven, Sansa's life changed forever. Her father took Robb, Bran and Theon out on a hunting trip up near the Wall, and brought back a litter of Direwolf puppies. Five of them, one for each Stark child (though since Rickon was only three, Theon shared his).

As the children and wolves grew, strange things started to happen. Bran could tell you exactly where Summer was and what he was doing, even when he was at school and Summer was home. Rickon and Shaggy (because Theon wasn’t allowed to call him Scooby-Doo) growled at each other all the time, and when Rickon learned to talk properly, he translated their conversations as if they understood each other. Robb started to have dreams where he walked in Grey Wind’s body, and so did Arya with Nymeria.

It took a long time for Sansa to admit that she had the same dreams... when she was awake. When she did, Bran admitted he could do the same thing - right after an indignant Arya accused her of making it up to over-shadow Arya. Sansa didn’t need to run in Lady’s fur to know how Arya was going to react; Uncle Petyr had taught her all about how to read people and anticipate their actions. He’d taught her so very well, that she had gone to Uncle Benjen for advice before Uncle Petyr did anything more than stroke her hair while he talked about how much she looked like Mother when they’d first met.

It was Uncle Benjen who talked to the people who lived beyond the Wall, and came back with a term that described how the Starks were connected to their wolves.

 ** _Bonded_**.

It was something that only happened with those descended from the First Men, some kind of genetic twist that a few centuries ago had been seen as sacred. It was a primal kind of magic, something more instinctive than the sorcery taught in Asshai, or the psychic talents trained in the Eyrie or Volantis. There were others who could do similar things with other animals – Benjen had even met a man living in the Gift who could do the same with the falcons he trained. The Starks, however, were the only ones with Direwolves.

As the wolves reached adulthood, they started going into heat once a year, and would run off into the mountains to find a mate among the wolves in the preserve there. In the last few days before Grey Wind went, Robb would become aggressive, always looking for a fight, and usually needed to repair his punching bag. When Nymeria was due, Arya became snarly and snappy, though she was like that so often anyway it took a few years to learn the difference. The one year Grey Wind and Nymeria’s cycles had been in sync, when Robb, Sansa, and Arya were all in college, Robb and Arya had started a truly legendary bar brawl at Castle Black. There were at least three members of the local motorcycle gang who still crossed the street to avoid Arya.

Lady didn’t go into heat until long after her siblings started, though. Not until just a few weeks after Sansa lost her own virginity. Sansa didn’t think that was a coincidence.

Because Sansa wasn’t affected before Lady’s heat... she was affected _during_.

***

The mid-morning sun was warm, but the wind was cool in the forest clearing. Sansa huffed, and tore off her hoodie, leaving her in only a skimpy tank top. Judging by her rising body heat, she needed to lay out her supplies quickly. At least she’d managed to put up the tent without any trouble or delay.

Sansa still blessed the Old Gods for giving her the idea to go to Uncle Benjen with her Petyr problem. Benjen had been touched that she came to him, and Sansa was immensely relieved by his discreet, yet uncompromising handling of the situation. Father, always busy – too busy for the children who weren’t his heir or the spitting image of his much-missed and ever-mourned (and in Sansa's private opinion, downright foolish) little sister - would have stopped Sansa before she’d managed to force out two sentences, and told her to go to her mother. But Mother would never have believed Sansa; steadfastly loyal to the faithful childhood friend who was ‘like a little brother', insisting that Sansa was just being oversensitive thanks to that long-gone Nanny, who was so hysterical on the notion of proper behaviour and sin, that she’d become a Septa after being fired for trying to brainwash the three eldest Stark kids with her extreme notions.

But ever since The Petyr Situation, Uncle Benjen had been the non-judgmental confidant and practical mentor she’d desperately needed, despite how little they had in common personally. So Benjen was the one she’d gone to for help when Sansa realized that Lady’s heat turned her into a nymphomaniac for a week every year.

The first year, she’d still been living at home, and just thought she was masturbating more often than normal because she'd recently discovered sex. The second year, she’d been dating Harry, and though he bragged about his sexual prowess at every opportunity, he hadn’t been able to keep up with her and dumped her in humiliation.

Uncle Benjen had suggested that maybe Lady’s heat affected Sansa so badly because it was unfulfilled. Lady refused to leave Sansa during her heats (Sansa wondered if it was because of the way Joffrey had treated her, during the first time), so she wasn’t finding a mate in the mountains, and even in the midst of her heat Lady refused any dogs that tried to mount her (naturally, Sansa’s wolf had certain standards). 

So now, every spring - in the first week of Lady’s heat cycle, but before she became receptive - Sansa and Lady came up to Hoarfrost Hill to visit Uncle Benjen. At least that’s what everyone in the family thought. Actually, she borrowed Benjen’s 4x4 and camping equipment and brought Lady beyond the Wall to the Haunted Forest, crossing the Milkwater river to camp within a Direwolf’s roaming of the Fist of the First Men and the Frostfangs. There, Lady went into mating heat, and Sansa along with her. Several days later, Sansa and Lady – who had found several mates over the years, but none worthy of breeding her – headed back to actually visit with Uncle Benjen, though it was for three days instead of a week.

With the tent up, and her sleeping pad and bag (for obvious reasons, Sansa brought her own of those) laid out, Sansa made one last check of her food supplies; mostly bottled water for both drinking and cleaning, with a few juice packs and energy drinks, and lots of quickly consumable snacks, because she wouldn’t have time to cook anything if Lady found a mate.

Then Sansa set up the solar charging station, before heading back into the tent. Her body was all but steaming, now, and Sansa quickly stripped; her sneakers and socks were alright, but her yoga pants were soaked with sweat, and the panty liner she’d used was too, from the arousal that echoed Lady’s. The tank top had support built in, so she wouldn’t get heat rash from bra straps, and her nipples were already hard and aching.

Then Sansa brought out the other supplies. Four different vibrators (including one that could fit in either opening), a vibrating bullet, several sets of batteries (all suitable for the charging station) and plenty of lube, just in case. Also two jumbo size packs of sanitary wipes for quick clean-ups.

Sansa laid back on the towel she’d spread over the sleeping bag with the smallest vibrator in hand, since she hadn’t done this for awhile and knew that she needed to work her way up in sizes, and groaned in relief as she slipped the buzzing toy into her aching cunt.

***

Several hours later, Sansa gulped down half a bottle of water before stopping for breath, still tingling from her latest orgasm. She eyed the sweat-and-slick soaked towel on the sleeping bag, and decided she might as well change it. After spreading a clean, soft, towel she exited the tent, her semi-feral state of mind making her unselfconscious of her nudity. She spread the towel over the top of the tent, to let it dry and air out so it wouldn’t make all her supplies reek of sex.

Then Sansa caught a flash of white in her peripheral vision, and turned to see Lady run into the small clearing where she’d set up camp. Right on her tail was another direwolf, snowy white with red eyes. He looked at her, and gave her a canine grin, before he started to mount Lady. Sansa quickly ducked back inside the tent, before she fell to her hands and knees and started frigging herself with her fingers in the dirt and grass. She barely made it to the sleeping bag and her largest vibrator.

With Lady in the midst of rutting, Sansa’s connection to her deepened, and she accidentally slipped behind her eyes. Lady growled as her mate plunged deeper into her, but obeyed Sansa’s prompting to look back to the woods she’d been chased through. Caught up in Lady’s pleasure (her mate this year was really doing a good job) Sansa took a few moments to comprehend the shape at the edge of the clearing.

A man leaning back against a tree, wearing a sweat-soaked t-shirt that clung to a well-muscled chest and abdomen, and loose shorts that couldn’t disguise a rampant erection. Sansa caught a glimpse of black curls, a Northern face, and a glassy sheen to his eyes that Sansa recognised from that second heat, when she’d been so desperate for Harry’s cock she’d let him fuck her in front of a mirror.

Sansa crawled to the opening of the tent. Perhaps the man shared the white wolf’s senses as well, because he was looking straight at her as she emerged to the very entrance. Tightening her cunt muscles to keep the vibrator in, Sansa rose onto her knees. One hand kneading her breast, she licked her lips as she used her other hand to beckon the man in invitation.

One breath, two breaths, and he moved, surging towards her as if he’d walk through all Seven Hells to get to her. Sansa moaned in anticipation as she scrambled back to the sleeping bag, almost face-planting on her sleeping bag as she twisted to see him come in.

He stopped just inside the entrance, and Sansa realized through a haze of lust that he was exactly her type. If she’d seen him in a bar, she would have spent the night sneaking glances at him across the room, and working up the courage to approach him.

“The Grey wolf. She’s your Bonded.” 

His voice was thick with an accent as Northern as his face.

Sansa nodded her head. “The White Wolf?”

“Mine.”

The mystery man dropped to his knees between Sansa’s open thighs, and gently withdrew the vibrator from her body. He tossed it aside, and Sansa saw from the corner of her eye that it hit the tent wall and tumbled down somewhere between the water bottles.

The dark-haired man ran his gaze over her naked body, inspecting her. Sansa didn’t feel degraded, though; she felt alluring and powerful, a siren drawing a worshipper to kneel at her feet.

“Of course you’re a redhead,” he muttered. His gaze dropped between her legs, and he licked his lips. “I desperately want to taste your cunt. May I?”

In any other circumstances, Sansa would be shocked; none of her previous relationships had involved this. Now, however, she only spread her legs further as she breathed, “Yes please.”

He pulled her legs over his shoulders, tipped her backwards until she was flat on her back with her hips off the ground, and buried his face in her cunt. His tongue darted through her folds like he had a map of every sensitive spot, and it took less than a minute for Sansa to weave her fingers through his curls and tug at them frantically as she cried out in ecstasy.

Sansa let her body go limp in afterglow, whimpering in protest as her mystery man pulled away. She propped herself up on bent elbows, sighing in relief as she watched him hastily strip, kicking off his sneakers to sit neatly by the entrance even as his t-shirt and shorts (he hadn’t bothered with underwear either) were carelessly tossed to the side. 

He stood still, displaying himself for her inspection in return. He had pale skin, the sculpted muscles of a warrior, and a cock that made her swallow hard in hunger. Sansa wondered if her mind had snapped from sexual frustration, and she was hallucinating this perfect lover.

“What do you want?” he demanded.

Sansa looked pointedly at his rampant shaft, and slowly flipped over. She shifted her knees apart to shoulder width, and went to all fours. Sansa looked over her shoulder, so that their eyes met as the man immediately moved into his proper place behind her. Her voice was breathy with lust, but there was no mistaking the tone of absolute command. 

“Mount me. Fuck me.”

He gave her exactly what she wanted.

She was so wet that he easily sank all the way inside her in one thrust. Sansa cried out as her arms gave way, the force of his thrust sending her down onto her elbows. His hands clutched at her hips to steady her, before he snarled and started fucking her roughly, but Sansa only moaned in ecstasy. Sansa’s cries of satisfaction filled the air as her mate serviced her, his hips slamming against her ass as his cock pounded in and out of her soaking cunt. Finding nothing else to hold onto, Sansa clenched her sleeping bag in her fists, her breasts swaying back and forth from the force of his thrusts. The male somehow managed to keep her steady, as he took hold of her left thigh just above the knee, and lifted her leg, pulling it up and back until her leg was curled backward around his hips. She let out a high-pitched whine as her burning need started to build to a frenzy. 

"That's it, sweetheart, come on my cock. Come for me good and hard."

As he had obeyed her commands, Sansa obeyed his. One deep gulp of air, and Sansa screamed as she came.

She rested her head on her folded arms, gasping for breath as his cock kept throbbing deep inside her. He was still iron-hard, and she could feel the heat of her lust simmering, waiting to build again.

The male gently grasped her shoulders and pulled, lifting her until they were both kneeling upright.

"Look at them," he muttered.

Lady was standing still, and Sansa could tell she was enjoying herself. The white wolf was panting rapidly but he wasn’t actively rutting. He’d reached the stage in their mating where the male was content to rest on his female’s back and quietly pump his seed into her.

“I won’t come until Ghost is finished,” he muttered. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t.”

He slid his hands forward to her breasts, fondling them gently. As Sansa sighed in pleasure, he shifted until her back rested against his chest. Without speaking, he clasped her hands in his and pulled her arms up and slightly back to wrap around his neck. The man smiled in appreciation at the sight of her breasts, now fully upthrust and deliciously on display. He reached down again to part her knees further, so that her thighs fell on either side of his and she straddled him backwards. He planted a soft kiss on Sansa’s shoulder, then slid his head through the gap in her arm, so that the side of his face rested against the side of hers. 

“By the way,” he chuckled. “I’m Jon.”

“Sansa,” she sighed in reply. “Lovely to meet you.”

Smiling, the man started to move, slowly thrusting his pelvis up and forward until Sansa’s knees left the sleeping bag and her own body weight made her sink further down his erection, then sinking back onto his heels, letting Sansa’s knees take her weight and relieve some of the pressure. His measured, rhythmic movements drove her to orgasm and beyond, relentlessly thrusting at the same constant pace even as Sansa sobbed in need and begged him to go faster, harder. 

He skilfully caressed her breasts again, and groaned into her ear, “You’re so perfect. Tell me you’re real, that I’m not just imagining you. You're so lovely, your breasts are flawless, even your cunt’s perfect, so hot and wet and so tight it’s exquisite.”

Slowly and mercilessly, he rocked his hips against hers, his cock barely moving at all, the only friction coming as his shaft twisted and ground against the walls of her cunt, lodged so deep inside her it felt like he’d never come out and she didn't want him to.

As Sansa shivered through another small climax, she vaguely heard a triumphant howl outside the tent. She gave it no thought, until Jon nipped her earlobe to get her attention.

“Guess what?” her mate breathed in her ear.

“What?”

“Ghost finished.”

He pushed her forward, then pulled out his cock. Just as Sansa started to whimper in loss, he flipped her onto her back and gripped her under her knees. He pulled upwards, lifting Sansa’s bottom in the air and bringing her soaking wet entrance up to his cock. He rubbed his shaft against her folds, riding her slit, almost the full length of his erection dragging over her clit until Sansa shuddered in ecstasy again. 

“I’m about to fuck you so hard. I’m going to keep fucking you until I fill you with my cum, you want that?”

“Yes,” Sansa moaned. “Fill me with every drop!”

Jon shifted his hips to target her opening with the tip of his cock, then growled again as he thrust forward violently, spearing her to the hilt. Sansa cried out in relief and pleasure.

His hands kept grasping her knees for leverage, constantly pulling her into his body and onto his shaft, as he pumped his hips forcefully, plunging his cock deep inside her again and again. As he fucked her, Jon grunted and snarled like his wolf by turns, his lust turning him feral. Unable to reach his body, Sansa gripped her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them frantically, tugging on her hard nipples with her own fingers.

Jon’s orgasm built as rapidly as hers, and when they climaxed simultaneously, twin howls bounced off the tent walls. Jon’s body trembled from the force of his climax, and he gently slumped over, his body still locked with Sansa’s. His forward slide finished with him collapsed on top so that she was spread flat and squished between him and the floor. Sansa panted like Lady on a hot day, her entire body still tingling violently from the intensity of her orgasm. 

“How much longer does your direwolf’s heat have to go?” he muttered.

“Lady’s at the beginning of her receptive stage. Usually four days. But she’s really enjoying Ghost, and I’ve heard it can last as long as seven.”

Jon slowly pushed himself off her body, and they both winced as his softened cock slipped out of her. Sansa grabbed the towel that their fierce coupling had pushed off the sleeping bag, and held it between her legs to soak up the thin stream leaking from her entrance.

“I hate breaking the mood, but do we need to worry about human babies?”

Sansa shook her head. “The first year Lady’s heat started affecting me, I got an IUD. It’s good for another year yet.”

“I’m camped in a cave near here, with a hot spring. It’ll be a lot safer. Think Ghost and Lady will give us a break long enough to move your stuff there?”

“We can only hope. On the other hand, I’ve always wondered what sex against a tree is like.”

“Scratchy, I’m pretty sure.” 

“Better keep my shirt on then,” Sansa smirked, giddy on post-climax endorphins and an equally heady sense of sexual freedom.

***

Five mornings later, a very happy pair of Direwolves trotted up to the Wall, followed by a pair of thoroughly sated but quite sore humans.

Jon and Sansa had already exchanged contact details, and promised to keep in touch while they waited for the puppies they were both sure were coming. 

Nine weeks later, Jon and Ghost came to Winterfell to welcome four puppies, coincidentally the exact same number of nieces and nephews that Sansa possessed. While Robb and Arya squabbled over which puppy would go to each child - and their children played in the yard with the puppies they had already chosen - Sansa introduced her parents to her new boyfriend and his Direwolf, who would be moving in with her and Lady sometime in the next few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's thinking that Jon and Sansa are moving a bit fast on the co-habitation front, they've spent at least an hour either talking or messaging on the phone almost every night since they parted at the Wall. So they've had enough time to get to know each other while dressed, to know that what they want is each other and they don't want to wait.  
> Also, Hoarfrost Hill is one of the abandoned Night's Watch castles in canon; it's roughly halfway between Shadow Tower and Castle Black.


End file.
